Censorship
This is a list of Regular Show edits in the United Kingdom. The Pilot *"And if I come back and this mess isn't cleaned up, YOU'RE FIRED!" was strangley changed to "And if I come back and this mess isn't cleaned up, YOU'RE GROUNDED!" Season 1 The Power *"You're the one who threw me too hard, you hole!" by Rigby, followed by Mordecai's "Don't call me a hole! You're the hole! You're the one who wanted to wrestle!" was shortened to "You're the one who thre me to hard-" by Rigby, followed by "Well, you're the one who wanted to wrestle" by Mordecai, (Well being the end of hole) *The wizard running to the bush and urinating in it was changed to him running into it, with the zipping noises edited out and the wizard making relaxing noises. *Rigby's line, "Now, how in the h'' are we gonna fix this ''s?" was changed to "Now, how in the h are we gonna fix this hole?" This was censored as S is an obvious substitute for an inapropriate word. *Rigby's reply to Mordecai saying that they have to get Skips "But he's gonna be pissed!" was changed to "But he's gonna be miffed!" *The line in Mordecai and Rigby's song they sang to Skips, "Don't look at our crotches while we synchronise our watches!" was cut. **However, mostly when Regular Show was coming up next from late 2011 to mid 2013, said "Synchronise your watches! Regular Show is coming up next! Aww Yeah!" *Mordecai's line, "You Drillbit! What else did you send?!" was simply shortened to "What else did you send?!" *"THE $40 YOU TWO CONNED OUT OF ME WITH THAT STUPID KEYBOARD CRAP!" was changed to "THE $40 YOU TWO CONNED OUT OF ME WITH THAT STUPID KEYBOARD CRUD!" Just Set Up the Chairs *"Benson's gonna drop his balls when he sees how good we can set up these chairs!" was changed to "Benson's gonna drop his gumballs when he sees how good we can set up these chairs!" *"We're screwed!" was cut. *When it first aired, the title screen was cut. Caffeinated Concert Tickets *"And now they're back! And ready to rock your 11-15 year old pants off!" was changed to "And now they're back! And ready to rock your 11-15 year old jeans off!" *"I can't believe your going to a Fist Pump Concert just for some lady pecs!" was cut in every airing up until late November. *"You're lucky I care about lady pecs!" was cut. *"You Morons! Get back here and help me pick up my gumballs!" was changed to "You Idiots! Get back here and help me pick up my gumballs!" *"Must Stay Awake! Must see best band of all time! Aw Crap!" was changed to "Must Stay Awake! Must see best band of all time! Aw Crud!" *Like Just Set Up the Chairs, this episode originally aired with no title screen. Death Punchies *"Don't call me not pure of heart! What about you with your crappy mullet?" was changed to "Don't call me not pure of heart! What about you with your cruddy mullet?" *"And Pops, what's with the easy breezy? Speed it up! My Pepperonis are roasting down here!" was changed to "And Pops, what's with the easy breezy? Speed it up! My chest hairs are roasting down here!" *In the flashback, Mordecai kicking Rigby in the crotch was replaced with him punching him earlier on in the episode. Free Cake *"But if you morons are lying to me, you'll be on dish duty for the next month!" was changed to "But if you idiots are lying to me, you'll be on dish duty for the next month!" *The zipping noise followed by "Woo! Skips is gonna be so surprised when he comes in and sees us totally naked!" followed by Benson's line, "It's not that kind of party, Muscle Man!" followed by Muscle Man's reply, "Aw! Don't on the lights!" was changed to the zipping noises being muted and Muscle Man only saying "Woo! Skips is gonna be so surprised!" *"No, Benson's gonna get pissed, so we shouldn't!" was changed to "No, Benson's gonna go ballistic, so we shouldn't!" *"Dude! I think we just screwed Skips!" followed by Rigby's line, "And ourselves! No Skips, No cake!" was changed to Mordecai saying "Dude!" and Rigby saying "No Skips! No Cake!" Meat Your Maker *"You Pissed Me Off!" was changed to "You Ticked Me Off!" *The scene where Benson, Skips and Pops are inside, drunk, was edited so that Skips doesn't smash the can against his head. *"Mordecai! While you were dead, I found these talking hot dogs and they're gonna help us!" was changed to "Mordecai! While you were unconsious, I found these talking hot dogs and they're gonna help us!" Grilled Cheese Deluxe *The video at the start cut off after the ostrich swung the bat. The Unicorns Have Got to Go *The unicorn flashbacks were cut. *"You two morons had better clean up this mess," was changed to "You two idiots had better clean up this mess," *"Wanna go? Bro?" by Mordecai, followed by "Strong Johns?" and then the reply "Yeah!" was shortened to "Wanna go?" for some reason. Prank Callers *"Holy Crap!" was changed to "Holy Crud!" *"I warned you to leave me alone, now I'm gonna prank you both so hard, you're both gonna poop a duke!" was shortned to "I warned to leave me alone!" *"Crap! He thinks we're pranking him!" was changed to "Crud! He thinks we're pranking him!" Don *"I don't want your freaking sugar!" was changed to "I don't want your stupid sugar!" *"Crap!" was changed to "Crud!" Rigby's Body *"Is it more boring than my fist in your face? You Turd!" was changed to "Is it more boring than my fist in your face? You plank!" *"You're the turd!" and "No, you're the turd!" were changed to "You're the plank!" and "No, you're the plank!" *"Mordecai! Rigby! Stop! We can all be turds!" was changed to "Mordecai! Rigby! Stop! We can all be planks!" *"Are you having a game of tag, turds?" was changed to "Are you having a game of tag, planks?" *"Aw! Turds!" was changed to "Aw! Plank!" Mordecai and the Rigbys *"Holy Crap!" was changed to "Holy Crud!" *"We're screwed!" was cut. Season 2 Ello Gov'nor *"You're screaming like a freaking maniac!" was changed to "You're screaming like a flipping maiac!" *"Holy Crap! It's real!" was changed to "Oh Man, Dude! It's real!" It's Time *The Pajama Sisters 2 Trailer ws cut. Appreciation Day *None. Peeps *"Crap!" was changed to "Crud!" Dizzy *None. My Mum *"I knew I couldn't trust you morons to actually get a job done!" was changed to "I knew I couldn't trust you idiots to actually get a job done!" *"You can't stick us with Muscle Man and Hi-Fives! Those guys are turds!" was changed to "You can't stick us with Muscle Man and Hi-Fives! Those guys are planks!" High Score *None, even "TRD. Turd!" was uncensored. Rage Against the TV *None. Party Pete *"It takes guests with breasts and mine don't count!" was changed to "It takes guests with chicks and my mom doesn't count!" *Party Pete crotch-thrusting at the door was cut. Brain Eraser *None, surprisingly. Benson Be Gone *None. But I Have a Receipt *None. This is My Jam *None. Muscle Woman *None. Temp Check *The redneck getting a harmonica and farting through it was chaanged to a redneck taking a cazoo and shoving it up his nose and sniffing through it. Jinx *None. See You There *None. Do Me a Solid *None. Grave Sights *None. Really Real Wrestling *"Yeah I called him, what? Do you think I'm a moron?" was changed to "Yeah I called him, what? Do you think I'm a dummy?" Over the Top *The first scene was cut (at the hospital) *McHooligans on the restaurant was edited out. *"Wooh! McHooligans! Round Two!" was changed to "Wooh! Family Restaurant! Round Two!" *Hi-Five Ghost's Line "Shotgun!" was cut. *Death spitting in Rigby's mouth was changed to him shooting a laser at him. The Night Owl *I can't wait to shove my key into that sweet piece!" was changed to "I can't wait to peel donuts in that sweet piece!" A Bunch of Baby Ducks *None. More Smarter *None. First Day *None. Go Viral *None. Skunked *None. Karaoke Video *None. Season 3 Stick Hockey *None Bet to be Blonde *None. Skips Strikes *None Terror Tales of the Park *The full special only airs on Halloween, however Creepy Doll and Death Metal Crash Pit still air together sometimes when it isn't Halloween. Creepy Doll *None. Death Metal Crash Pit *None. In the House *Muscle Man shooting 4 times in the woods is cut. *Muscle Man skinned alive was cut. *Hi-Five Ghost exploding with ectoplasm going all over Mordecai and Skips causing Benson to vomit was cut. *Mordecai being thrown into the bookshelf was cut. *Pops scared on the bed was cut. *Mordecai getting up from the bookshelf was cut. Camping Can Be Cool *None. Slam Dunk *The shot of Margaret's butt was changed to a new scene from her front, where she is waving. Cool Bikes *None. House Rules *None. Rap it Up *None. Cruisin' *None. Under the Hood *None. Weekend at Benson's *None. Fortune Cookie *None. Think Positive *None. Skips vs Technology *None. Butt Dial *None. Eggscellent *None. Gut Model *The title screen has never aired for this episode. *For a week in 2013, Cartoon Network UK's website had a list of all the Regular Show episodes, but this episode's title was replaced with Muscle Model. Video Game Wizards *None. Big Winner *None. The Best Burger in the World *None. Replaced *None. Trash Boat *None. Fists of Justice *None. Yes Dude Yes *None. Busted Cart *None. Dead at Eight *"You better get up there and get that kid to bed or I'll haunt you turds for the rest of your lives!" was changed to "You better get up there and get that plank to bed or I'll haunt you planks for the rest of your lives!" Access Denied *None. Muscle Mentor *None. Trucker Hall of Fame *None. Out of Commission *The cart "making love" with a car was cut. *Mordecai's line "Let's go get him!" was replaced with Benson saying "Mordecai? Rigby? Did you get all that?" Fancy Restaurant *Maitre'd on the car dead, dropping his meat fork was replaced with him lying on the car breathing. Diary *"You're hit with a capital, Wapoosh!" was changed to "You're hit with a capital, Wahizip!" *"Yeah, you're friend without benefits!" was changed to "Yeah, you're friend that'll never be more than a friend!" The Best VHS in the World *"I hear these guys break thumbs!" was changed to "I hear these guys punch faces!" *"We either return the video, pay a thousand dollars, or have our thumbs broken!" was changed to "We either return the video, pay a thousand dollars, or have our faces punched!" *"We don't have that kind of money and I really enjoy my thumbs!" was changed to "We don't have that kind of money and I really enjoy my face!" Prankless *None. Death Bear *None. Fuzzy Dice *Benson's lines "So I want everyone to line and when the balls drop!" and "When the game starts, you throw then get back in line!" along with Mordecai and Rigby's laughing was cut. Sugar Rush *None. Bad Kiss *None. Season 4 Exit 9B *The flashback of Muscle Man skinned alive was replaced with him throwing a brick. Starter Pack *None Terror Tales of the Park II *None Pie Contest *None 150 Piece Kit *None Bald Spot *None Guy's Night *None One Pull Up *None The Christmas Special *Quillgin shooting Santa was cut. *The bullet holes in Santa's chest were removed. *Santa's Line "Well sorry to dissapoint you, but I was just shot at, fell 35 Hundred feet and fell into a garage! Besides all that other stuff is just made up by advertising companies!" was cut. T.G.I. Tuesday *Rigby laughing at Benson saying that the balls were huge and getting punched was cut. Firework Run *None The Longest Weekend *None Sandwich of Death *None Ace Balthazar Lives *None Do or Diaper *None Quips *None Caveman *None That's My Television *None A Bunch of Full Grown Geese *None Fool Me Twice *None Limousine Lunchtime *None Picking Up Margaret *None K.I.L.I.T. Radio *None Carter and Briggs *None Skips' Stress *None Cool Cubed *None Trailer Trashed *None Meteor Moves *None Family BBQ *"You know your father, always thinking with his chopper! And that's why I love him!" was changed to "You know your father, always thinking with his helicopter! And that's why I love him!" The Last Laserdisc Player *None Country Club *None Blind Trust *None World's Best Boss *None Last Meal *None Sleep Fighter *The ostrich kicking the teenager in the crotch was replaced with the teenager just staring at him. Party Re-Pete *Party Benson crotch-thrusting was frozen so it was just a picture of his crotch. Steak Me Amadeus *None Season 5 Laundry Woes *None Silver Dude *"I'm the God of Street Performing!" was changed to "I'm the Dude of Street Performing!" Benson's Car *None Every Meat Burritos *None Wall Buddy *None A Skips in Time *Walks spitting at the book was cut. Survival Skills *"See You on the Other Side!" was changed to "In 50 Years I'll probably die of natural causes!" Terror Tales of the Park III *None Tants *None Bank Shot *"The God of Basketball?" was changed to "Nice ride, dude!" Power Tower *The censorship noise was changed to an extended Phone Dialing noise. The Thanksgiving Special *Currently Unaired. The Heart of a Stuntman *None New Year's Kiss *None Dodge This *Benson's Ballerz is changed to Benson's Bomberz. Portable Toilet *None The Postcard *Currently Unaired. Rigby in the Sky with Burrito *None Journey to the Bottom of the Crash Pit *None Saving Time *Currently Unaired. Guitar of Rock *"Bruce Rock has died!" was changed to "Bruce Rock has stopped being alive!" Skips' Story *Currently Unaired. Return of Mordecai and the Rigbys *"If I can't take them off, I can't cool them off! Simple Science, bro!" was changed to "Have you ever suffered from Heat Exhaustion? Deal with it, bro!" *Eileen being attracted to Rigby and creepily saying "Feel Better Now?" was changed to the next line starting, then her coughing for no reason, then saying the complete line. *"We didn't wanna end up as British Dirtbags, so..." was changed to "We didn't wanna end up as some losers, so..." Bad Portrait *Currently Unaired.